A standard infant bed, or crib, can provide a safe and secure sleeping area for a child. However, standard infant beds can be large and difficult to transport. In addition, it is common for children to want or need to sleep while away from the home where the infant bed is stored. As such, parents of children may find it difficult to provide a safe and secure sleeping area for their child when away from the home.